


Мета 261

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что осталось за кадром 261-й серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мета 261

Такасуги выдёргивает клинок из рыхлого тела, как из свиной туши, и с усилием выдыхает. Его трясёт, губы неконтролируемо кривятся в ухмылке: адреналин, возбуждение, ликование – эмоции свиваются в огненную спираль между рёбер. Ещё одна тварь, причастная к казни сенсея, мертва – это ли не повод для радости.  
Но показываться в таком виде перед своими людьми нельзя, и он отворачивается от трупа, жмурится и напоминает себе, что это – всего лишь очередной шаг на длинном-длинном пути. Кукла мертва, но кукловоды остались – нечему радоваться. Немного отпускает. Он смотрит на свою руку, сжимает и разжимает кулак – пальцы слегка дрожат, но это ничего.  
Такасуги вкладывает меч в ножны и выходит во двор, вдыхает чистый ночной воздух полной грудью… и замирает. Вокруг ни души.  
Он кладёт руку на меч, медленно поворачивает голову, ищет взглядом – если не живых, то хотя бы трупы.  
– Кого-то потерял?  
Пальцы стискивают рукоять катаны, а потом он узнаёт голос и расслабляется. Не потому что это голос союзника или друга – просто дурная привычка.  
Хиджиката стоит, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди, как будто был здесь с самого начала.  
– У твоих бойцов перекур, – говорит он с едва уловимой насмешкой.  
Плохо. Такасуги подавляет сиюминутное желание воткнуть меч ему в живот и говорит, издевательски растягивая слова:  
– Надо же, какие люди!  
Хачиро и Эйкичи нигде не видно, но и Шинсенгуми тоже – Хиджиката пришёл один. Это может значить всё, что угодно, нужно выждать, прежде чем делать выводы.  
– Неужели Шинсенгуми охраняли бывшего сёгуна? Такой удар по вашей репутации.  
– Не говори ерунды, – хмурится Хиджиката. – Я счастлив, что этот ублюдок наконец-то оказался там, где ему самое место.  
– Выходит, я оказал тебе услугу? Будешь должен.  
– Вряд ли.  
Хиджиката шагает к нему – недостаточно быстро, чтобы это можно было принять за нападение, но и не медленно. Он вообще не умеет двигаться медленно – что в бою, что в постели – и от этой мысли огненное кольцо в груди почему-то разжимается. Так глупо – Такасуги медлит целую секунду, и Хиджиката успевает схватить его за руку повыше локтя.  
– Какого чёрта ты так рискуешь?! – говорит он с приличной злостью. – Сдохнуть хочешь?  
Такасуги смеётся. Возбуждение никуда не делось, просто приняло другую форму. Не пытаясь освободиться, он подаётся вперёд, прижимается всем телом, смотрит снизу вверх. Приходится задирать голову, но разницу в росте он компенсирует ядовитой ухмылкой.  
– Так ты пришёл, потому что беспокоился? Это так мило.  
Он поднимает свободную руку, запускает пальцы в волосы Хиджикаты, ласково перебирает их, а потом сжимает в горсть и с силой давит на затылок.  
В глазах Хиджикаты то ли удивление, то ли восторг.  
– Совсем рехнулся, – бормочет он, наклоняя голову.  
Они целуются. Такасуги с наслаждением кусает чужие губы, чувствует привкус крови во рту. Сладко.  
Что может быть слаще поцелуя рядом с трупом врага? Секс? До сих пор у него не было возможности проверить эту теорию, но раз уж Хиджиката так удачно зашёл… Такасуги хватает его за воротник и дёргает на себя – туда, в камеру, где осталось уродливое тело в луже остывающей крови. Ему кажется, что лучше момента не найти, но у Хиджикаты, судя по всему, другое мнение. Он не двигается с места, только сжимает пальцы на руке Такасуги – до кровоподтёков, до хруста. Это больно.  
Боль заставляет возбуждение отступить. Боль отрезвляет. Хиджиката что-то говорит, на его губах кровь, и Такасуги сначала слышит голос, и только потом – слова.  
– Прекрати, – говорит Хиджиката. – Я тебе руку сломаю.  
– Время, – говорит Хиджиката. – У нас нет на это времени.  
Точно. Время на исходе. Такасуги моргает, трясёт головой и отступает назад.  
– Больной ублюдок, – говорит Хиджиката с облегчением и отпускает его. – Опять слетел с катушек. Однажды это будет стоит тебе жизни.  
Рука ноет, но это пустяки, есть более важные вещи, о которых он едва не забыл.  
– Мои люди?  
– Мертвы.  
Хиджиката слизывает кровь с губ медленным, красивым движением. Он вообще красив, и красный цвет ему к лицу. Из него получится самый красивый труп в мире. Такасуги представляет его бездыханным в луже ярко-алой крови, и, вспыхнувшая было, ярость стихает.  
– И это твоя благодарность, – он насмешливо скалится.  
Словно смерть двух его бойцов ничего не значит. Словно у Хиджикаты нет подчинённых – целой толпы безмозглых шавок – если убить пару десятков Шинсенгуми это уравновесит потери Кихейтай.  
Хиджиката наверняка знает, о чём он сейчас думает – они слишком хорошо изучили друг друга.  
– Твой союзничек много болтает, – говорит он сухо, – даже ребёнок сумел бы сделать верные выводы из его слов. Скажи спасибо, что здесь только я, а не все Шинсенгуми.  
– И как давно ты здесь?  
Хиджиката только дёргает плечом.  
– Порядком.  
Ясно. Он совсем не против смерти Садасады, но ему нужно обвинить кого-то, прежде чем обвинят его самого. Тендошу были бы счастливы воспользоваться моментом и сделать Шинсенгуми ответственными за смерть бывшего сёгуна. Но двое мёртвых джои решат эту проблему.  
Такасуги не любит, когда его используют, даже если это Хиджиката. Особенно, если это Хиджиката.  
– Полицейский, всю работу за которого делают преступники – какая жалкая картина.  
– А ты чего ждал. Я тебе не друг. Пока ты убиваешь ублюдков, вроде этого хряка, я тебя прикрою. Но если выступишь против Шинсенгуми, – Хиджиката скалится, показывая зубы, – ты пожалеешь.  
А вот и угрозы – непременный элемент романтического свидания. В чём определённый плюс – заниматься сексом с Хиджикатой так же хорошо, как сражаться с ним. Трахнуть его хочется так же сильно, как и убить. Несомненный минус в том, что Такасуги до сих пор не определился, чего хочет больше.  
– Мы в расчёте, – говорит Хиджиката.  
– Посмотрим, – отвечает Такасуги.  
Он отворачивается, чтобы уйти, но всё-таки медлит. Ещё одна секунда, потраченная впустую.  
– Я задержусь в городе ненадолго. Если хочешь, можем продолжить наш разговор… в более комфортных условиях.  
Хиджиката не отвечает, но этого и не нужно – он придёт. Он всегда приходит.  
Такасуги идёт прочь, не оглядываясь. Все лишние эмоции остались позади, разум снова холоден – нужно действовать. Ещё шесть шагов прямо по дорожке вдоль здания, потом свернуть направо. Под свисающей веткой, за густым кустарником, в стене есть тайный проход. Такасуги выбирается на улицу, оглядывается по сторонам. В такой час здесь никого нет, только через дорогу припаркована машина с включённым двигателем – точно по плану.  
Всё в порядке, всё давно просчитано. А Хиджиката… всего лишь погрешность, не влияющая на результат – мелочь, которую можно себе позволить. Такасуги сжимает и разжимает кулак, потом смотрит на свою руку. Пальцы немного дрожат, но это ничего.


End file.
